Chained Together
by talicat27
Summary: We all know what happened in that bathroom, but what if the room was smaller? Re-read the movie through the mind of Adam Stanheight. After all, I think we all knew how he felt about Dr. Gordon. Rated T for course language and content.


_**READ THIS:**_

 _ **In this story, the chains are close enough to eachother that Adam and Lawrence are within reach of eachother, it has an alternate ending to the movie and it's written from Adam's POV.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SETTING.**_

When I woke up, I couldn't breathe. My eyes stung when I tried to open them, like, really fucking bad. I was so fucking confused. As a reflex my head thrust through what I then came to acknowledge was dirty water, a whole shit covered bathtub full of it.

"Where the fuck am I?" I thought. I ran my finger across the side and the paint was peeling off, it was almost sharp.

I lifted myself out of the bathtub and I ached, I tried to run but my ankle was chained to something. I tasted metal.

 _Shit._

I was pretty sure I was dreaming, or, nightmare-ing, and I vaguely remember calling for help.

 _Shit, I'm probably dead._

I was mostly confused at this point, and scared, but mainly wondering what the hell was going on. And then, as if I wasn't scared enough, I heard a voice that was so damn freaky I swear to god I almost shat myself, there and then.

"You're not dead."

Did I say that out loud?

I could feel my voice shaking when I shouted back,

"Who's there, who's that?"

"There's no point in yelling, I already tried that."

It was still so dark in here I couldn't see a thing.

"Turn on the light!" I whimpered

"I would if I could"

It was at this point when I realised that the entire room smelled like shit.

"What is that smell?" I asked but I was soon silenced.

"Ssh, hang on a second, I think I've found something"

The voice sounded irritated

I heard a faint click and an even louder buzzing sound as the fluorescent lighting came to this, I'm temporarily blinded and I throw my arms up to cover my face. When I finally adjusted to the light, I saw him. I didn't care if he were my kidnapper or not, it wouldn't've made a difference. He was hot.

Picture this, he's standing in an old bathroom. And he's standing under a ceiling light. And his hair's so blond, it's flashing at you. And it's burning out your retinas one fucking cone at a time. His shirt is a light blue, but that's nothing compared to his eyes. That could be a fucking ocean and you wouldn't notice a difference.

But as my surroundings sunk in, it hit me.

There was a dead body on the floor

"Holy shit!" I spat, I ran over to the tub and started to gag, I felt like I was going to throw up.

When I turned back around, the hot blonde was studying it, his face plastered with a look of fear and concern. My eyes wildly scour the room again and as they met with the body, I freaked out. I saw my chain and started to scream, I pulled and pulled, hoping it would just come off but it wouldn't. I was stuck.

I take a quick peek at the other guy and he was staring at me with a look of pity and embarrassment.

"No one can hear you."

I stop pulling at the chain and loom at him, my breathing fast and heavy.

"What the fuck is this?"

He tells me to calm down and I do. Slightly.

The guy moves over to his pipe and leans against it for support.

After that point anything he asked me I answered in a whiny tone, I have no idea why, I guess it was a nervous thing. He asked me my name and I just said the first witty comment that came to mind, "My name? My name's _very fucking confused,_ what's yours _?"_ Damn my smart-mouth.

In this whole situation he seemed very calm, so between that, the fact that I was chained down and the fact that I'd just been blessed by the sight of this beautiful man I somehow managed to piece together that this guy had put me in here. I then, (Very, very stupidly) just started shouting at him.

He rolls his eyes.

 _Fuck._

"My name is Lawrence Gordon, I'm a doctor, I woke up here, just like you."

He sounded so irritated.

"I'm Adam."

He smiled weakly

 _I wanted to kiss that smart ass smirk so fucking bad._


End file.
